Chuck vs Well, You Know
by TheMBC
Summary: You Know equals sex. One shot, most likely. Enjoy! :


**Chuck vs Well... You Know**

**a/n:** The following story takes place after the second season finale, so there could be some spoilers. It also makes assumptions about furniture placement and, quite possibly, some other details. Roll with it, please? :D Lastly, this is a one-shot piece, but who knows what can happen if people like it! And if you haven't gotten it by now "Well... You Know" means sex. Enjoy!

Sarah and Chuck had been running as fast as they could from the action taking place several dozen feet behind them. It was another one of their missions, endless nights of personality covers and accidental heroism, it had happened so many times before it almost seemed formulaic by now. Find bad guy, flash on bad guy, be told to stay in car, disobey that command, get in actual trouble, find a solution. At least this night the formula seemed to be a little bit different.

For one, the Bad Guy wasn't a guy at all, it was a girl. The reason she was tonight's specific target escaped Chuck's mind at the moment. There's this strange feeling when you're running from your death that somehow puts that as the number one priority. Everything else just seems incredibly unimportant at the time. The second reason was that Sarah had just fallen from running too quickly down the stairs from the back-door, kitchen exit of the hotel.

"Oh, oh, oh, my God! Are-are you okay?" Chuck stammered in disbelief.

Sarah was lying on the floor. "I'm fine." Her face showed that she was lying.

"C'mon, hurry up, I don't think I can hold Lolita's people for any longer!" Casey was taking cover, hunched down, still in the hotel's kitchen. All Chuck could hear were shots being fired back and forth and his own thoughts. _Lolita? It still sounds like a strange name for someone who can pull off this kind of man power._

"Here, help me up," Sarah said monotonously, extending her hand. Chuck obeyed, extended his hand as well, allowing Sarah to push herself up with her left foot.

"Casey, let's go!" Chuck shouted.

"Is that an order?" Casey asked indignantly.

"Is this the time for those types of questions!?" Chuck was incredulous. Casey grunted, nodded, and began running towards them. "C'mon, Sar---"

"Ahhh!" Sarah yelled in pain as soon as she put pressure on her right foot, she hadn't even thought about any minor injuries, nevertheless injuries at all.

"What happened?" Chuck had completely blocked out everything else around him and invested fully on Sarah's pain.

"I don't know but it hurts... on my right foot. What are we gonna do? I can't hop on one leg to the car! That's like a suicide mission."

"Sounds like all of our missions." Chuck's moment of wit.

"Can't you Kung Fu our way out of here?" Sarah asked, irritated by Chuck's remark.

"I told you, it doesn't work that way."

"Then how _does_ it work, Chuck?"

"Once again: is this the time for those types of questions!?" Chuck emphasized each word as if there was punctuation after every single one of of them.

"Fine. But we have to do _something_." Sarah had given in. Chuck looked around, Casey was about 15 feet behind them and they had to move quickly. He looked at Sarah up and down, twice, bent down, put one arm behind her legs and one behind her back and lifted her up almost instantly. "Ah!" This time Sarah was screaming in shock.

"Let's go!"

_**[Theme Song & Credits]**_

"I can't believe you made me come here." Sarah was sitting down on a hospital bed, looking straight ahead towards the wall. Chuck stood beside her.

"_Made_ you? You hurt your foot!"

"It's nothing..."

"Then what _is_ it?" Ellie walked through the threshold of their private room in the hospital. Her tone was anything but concerned for Sarah's health, it was breezy.

"Oh, the doctor said it was just a sprain." Sarah tried to make as little out of the situation as possible.

"Ankle. That's good. How'd you get it?"

"Uuuhmm..." Sarah sucked her teeth as she shifted her view from Ellie to Chuck. And then, in unison with Chuck,

Sarah: "Falling off a curb."  
Chuck: "Jumping off a bed."

Sarah's face was that of disbelief. She nodded her head left and right as she looked at Chuck.

Chuck tried to comprehend what he had just said, "Uh, hah... I meant---"

"Ohhhh. Is this like a...?" Ellie was trying to make sense of the situation, but the only reaction she could get out of Sarah and Chuck were more confused faces. "You know..." she smashed her hands together as awkwardly and stiff as possible.

And just like that Chuck and Sarah _got_ that Ellie meant sex. They began to chuckle.

Sarah: "No."

Chuck: "No..."

Sarah: "NO!"

Chuck: "Never." After a second, he flashed a faulty half smile.

"Right." Ellie began walking slowly towards them, "well, I don't wanna know! Uh, if you want, I can maybe swipe you a wheelchair to take you to the car. I know you're not really supposed to put pressure on it when this happens."

Sarah was beginning to say it was not necessary but Chuck had beaten her to the punch, "Sure!" She just smiled.

Over the course of the next several days, Sarah and Chuck didn't saw each other. He fulfilled the part of the last two weeks at the Buy More, and due to her injury, she mostly stayed inside her apartment. It's times when you're stuck inside four walls for so long where you realize the small amount of friends you have, and more importantly, how much you miss them.

Sarah fought herself with the idea of calling Chuck to come over. After the night they almost went _there_, things hadn't been as normal as they used to be. Sure, they were still fighting criminals, but their relationship had taken a toll.

And just as Chuck got home from another long day at the Buy More... _RIIIING!_ "Who's calli--- Sarah? Hello?"

"Hey..." she sighed, "sorry, never mind."

"No, no, no! What? What is it?"

"It's just that, it's been a couple of days and I haven't really been out of the apartment... I didn't know who to call, really."

"Okay. That's it. It's decided: I'm going over there with Chinese and some movies!"

"Chuck, you really don't have---"

"Nope. I _want_ to. I'll see you in a bit."

...

"Hey, Chuck." Sarah smiled her signature smile to Chuck as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Hey! Lo Mein, eggrolls, two comedies, a thriller, and plain ol' romance." He said with half-smile as he walked in.

"Thanks." Sarah walked, as best she could, over behind Chuck who had placed everything on a table. He turned around.

"You shouldn't be up."

"I had to open the door!"

"Fine, fine, but now you must sit." Sarah rolled her eyes and limped towards the bed and sat down. "So what do you want to see?"

"Comedy!"

"Fine choice."

Sarah raised her eyebrows for a split second and pushed herself back into the bed as she watched Chuck put the DVD on and stumble over to a chair to sit down. "Chuck... what are you doing? Come over here."

"Oh..." and so he did.

After the movie was well into its plot, Chuck was totally invested, unaware that Sarah was completely in deep sleep. "Ha! This part is classic, right Sarah? Sarah?" He turned his attention to Sarah who had her face turned away from him. "Oh..." he whispered. And then out of no where, she flipped her body in her sleep and was directly on top of him. Her face nested on the top part of his chest as her left arm and hand began to caress his stomach. Chuck flinched. He looked at her sleeping, unknowing of what to do.

What was he to do? The woman he loved was lying on top of him, two layers of clothing stopped them from being together at this point. That and the fact that she's sleeping, of course. Chuck could feel his heartbeat grow faster, his body began to clench, and sweat began to form from the top of his forehead.

"Sarah... Sarah?" he finally whispered. "Okay, I think I'm gonna go, then. If you don't mind me moving you, say nothing." He waited a few seconds. "Good. Okay. Let's just move Ms. Arm off me, like so... and then I'll move my body..." but it was too late. Sarah awoke in an instant, her gasp was deep, and her hand had managed to trail up Chuck's right side and to the place between his head and neck, right under his ear. Their lips were a mere inches apart.

It was only a few seconds, but in them, Chuck and Sarah's gaze never left each other's eyes or lips. She, the perfect woman. He, the perfect man. Yet both: unattainable. Perhaps the taboo had become like the forbidden fruit; in the end, someone was going to take a bite. However...

"I should... get going." Chuck knew that it would never happen, so he said the one thing he could think of.

"Oh," Sarah's hands began to move down his neck and onto his chest, she shifted her view away from Chuck's eyes, "okay."

"Okay." He got up from the bed and made his way towards the door. Right before he turned the knob, "Sarah..."

She looked up. Her eyes were partly watery and glazed over. "Yeah..." Her body arose just slightly.

"Uh, um," he wanted to tell her many things. He wanted to say that he _really, really_ likes her, maybe even loves, that being together was practically the only thing he could ever think about, that he wants nothing else but to run back to her bed, put his hands around her and kiss her passionately. But, he just said: "remember the doctor said don't get up unless you _really_ need to."

"O--oh. Yeah." She deflated to her normal state once again.

"Okay..." and with that, Chuck was gone.

...

There was a knock on Chuck's door. "Sarah?"

"Hey, Chuck."

"You're not supposed to get up unless--"

"It's really important, yeah I know. That's why I'm here."

"Oh, wow, is everything okay? Are you all right?"

"Chuck just... be quiet for a moment." She walked closer to Chuck and began to tip toe (on one foot) up to him, their lips still weren't on the same level, so she began to tilt her head a few degrees upward. Their eyes closed in sync, and just as she was about to press her lips against his, they both let out a faint sigh. Her arms moved up slowly, allowing her hands to press firmly on his chest, they made a trail upwards, wrapping themselves around his neck until they finally met. "I can't wait any longer."

Chuck wasted no time, he quickly made up for the other half inch Sarah had left and locked in the kiss. Sarah, having been taken aback by it all, almost lost her balance. Chuck broke her fall as he placed one arm behind her and pushed her closer to him from the small of her back. His other hand found itself holding her head, his thumb brushing her right cheek, gently.

"Oh, wow." Sarah hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Would you like to come in?"

She smiled, "yes."


End file.
